The One-Wing Chronicles, Book 4:A Stand Alone Complex
by Hamon 240
Summary: One-Wing's lackey Sakamoto strikes! His target Pinkie Pie, who has just been moved to a high security area by Celestria's cyber security team from Sweet Apple Aches where everyone was hiding from One-Wing. Later Fluttershy, who's been missing, is reunited with her friends at the hospital as she and Pinkie take their turns to have children. And Aeris whats her importance in all this
1. Chapter 1

1Cyber Security; Section 9!

Enter; Sakamoto, the Infamous "Laughing Mare"

The One-Wing Chronicles: Book 4: A Stand Alone Complex

by Hamon240

Note: Paragraph One is what Star and Dash where doing at the end of the last chapter of book 3. Then just follow the time line as it's given.

"Star, why did you risk your life for this?" Dash asked. "Because, I was protecting a friend, and, if he succeeded here, he would have eventually came for you and I'd have to fight him regardless." Starseeker answered. "Hmmm. How can I thank you?" Dash asked Aeris. "Oh, I'm just a flower pony! I don't need any thing! Just glad to help, really!" the pink unicorn replied. "Well, how about a part time job?" Celestria said. "I want you to stay with Star, Dash, and their friends. Because I fear this will not be the last time one of them is seriously hurt like this." "Oh, ok... umm you all live in Ponyville, right?" Aeris asked. "Yes." Dash answered. "Good. I'm Roseluck's little cousin, so I live with her." Aeris replied. "See me when you need to." "Thank you again." Rainbow called. "No Rainbow Dash, thank you and Starseeker." Aeris said. "Now I know that the prophecy left by great, great, great, great grandma Aerith is true, and history truly repeats itself." she added in thought.

Ponyville, 3 weeks later.

"Awwww, man. Why'd we have to be stuck up at your place AJ!?" Dash whined. 'There's nothing to do! And don't tell me it's "Cause Big Macintosh won't let that One-Winged fool anywhere near us." because I saw what he did to Star. One-Wing nearly killed Starseeker and he's 100 times stronger that Big Mac could ever WISH to be!" Loyalspirit could be heard making noises as if he agreed to what his mother was saying. "Naw, it's cause... ya know? Cause I forgot... I guess we could have went anywhere." AJ answered.

Just then the barn door busted down and in ran two official looking ponies ran in. The first wore a brown coat which matched his spiky mane and had a revolver holstered to his flank. The other had a strait whit mane tied in a ponytail. His eyes seemed artificial, and had a rotary cannon on his back. "We're Goodcop and Badcop from Section 9 of Celestria's guard, Cyber Security. Now, we need to take, Pinkamena "Pinkie" Diane Pie. Her files in Canterlot's Database were hacked and we believe she's in great danger." the first one said.

"Goodcop, cut the crap!" Badcop said as he grabbed Pinkie Pie. "Sorry, but we need to get to a high security area, NOW!" "Umm, why do you always have to make such a ruckus..." Goodcop said as he faced-hoofed and walked out the door. As they got in the van, Pinkie of course had a lot of questions: "Where are we going? Are we there yet? When's your birthday? Are you kidnaping me? Do you like cupcakes? Did you know life is a party?" "SHUT UP!" Badcop yelled. "We are going to the high security area. No, we're not there yet. I don't want to tell you my birthday. No we're not kidnaping you. Sure cupcakes are ok. And life is NOT A PARTY!" "Badcop calm your jets." Goodcop said. "Hmmm, she's nice, a little crazy, but defiantly someone who could ease my stress after a long day as a cop. Especially with THIS guy as my partner." he added in his head looking at Badcop.

"So the Element of Laughter is being moved from Sweet Apple to a high security area, eh?" Sakamoto said clacking away at his keyboard, trying to get as much info about Pinkie and her whereabouts as he could. "There's no file safeguard the "Laughing Mare" (That's me!) Can't hack into! Humph, only two guards? Not even their best cop is there. Now how to get her away from them?"

"So, Twilight. I know Pinkie just got abducted by the Cyber Security nuts, but where's Fluttershy?" Dash asked. "I don't know... I haven't seen her since we first decided to hide here." Twilight answered. "She's in a classified area as well. That's all I can tell you." said a mare's voice. "Major, it's been awhile..." Starseeker remarked. "High Commander Starseeker, I heard you came crawling back." the Major replied. She was pink, with a purple mane in the same style as Twilight's except for the fact that it was WAY shorter in the back and wore a white vest with what looked like a sub-machine gun on her back. "Oh you got it wrong. The Princess came crawling to ME, got it memorized?" Star said smugly. "You don't say. Well, I don't care who did the crawling, what I want to know is how you got to keep your rank, especially with Captain Shining Armor being a prince now." the Major commented. "I'm just good like that." Star replied. "Humph, I should have figured you'd say that." the Major said shaking her head. "With all due respect, Stay out of my team's way." With that she walked out of the barn. "Mooooody." AJ whistled. "Yea. She always was..." Star replied.

"So Miss. Pinkamena, tell me about yourself." Goodcop said. "Well, try to be friends with EVERYPONY, and I work at the bakery, it's called Sugarcube Corner, and my friend Twilight can be a know-it-all, Rarity is a manner's/fashion Nazi, Applejack pushes herself too hard. When she gonna learn she has nothing to prove to us?, Oh and Fluttershy is ether too shy or too aggressive. She can never just balance it out, and Rainbow Dash's ego, oh boy is it big! It's almost as big...no BIGGER than Seto Kaiba's! Oh and Dash is the only one of us that's married. Rarity's husband died and Twilight's would be husband is the guy that's hired the other guy to hunt me! Now about me...I talk too much!" Pinkie said in one breath. "Ain't that the truth." Badcop said.

"Hmmm, come on losers. I've hacked your cameras! Call for a robot or something I can hack and turn against you, and capture Laughter from under your noses!" Sakamoto yelled. "Sakamoto, progress." One-Wing called with telepathy. "Almost got her sir!" Sakamoto lied. "I've got her cornered. How's your pilgrimage to find Jenova's body and the Black Orb going?" he added to change the subject. "Oh great... It should only be another month since I can't just teleport onto the Zephyr Clan's territory without causing a fuss." One-Wing replied. "Ah, good. Well, bye. I await your return." Sakamoto said. "As do." One-Wing commented. "Over and out." Just then Sakamoto turned to his monitor and saw the chance he was waiting for. "Pinkie Pie, HIDE! Badcop! He's found us and hacked the cameras!" he heard Goodcop say. "Darn! Call the Chief have him send some robo-guards and a small spider mech for me!" Badcop yelled. "Why a mech?" Goodcop asked. "Just do IT!" Badcop yelled.

"Ah, yes..." Sakamoto rejoiced. "Send more and more machines for me to hack. You're only plotting your OWN down fall."


	2. Chapter 2

1The Laughing Mare Attacks

"I'll Protect You With My Life!"

By Hamon240

"Darn when are those guards going to get here?!" Badcop yelled. "Now apparently." Goodcop replied as a truck with Section 9's logo drove up. "Ahh, good." Badcop commented as he climbed into the spider mech he ordered. "Do you really think that wasn't a risk?" Goodcop asked. "I got it _because _I'm not taking any chances." Badcop answered. "Oh that's the BIGGEST chance you could have taken!" they heard the Sakamoto's voice come form one of the seven robots sent to them. "Darn it! So it is you. The Infamous Laughing Mare!" Badcop yelled. "So what do you have to gain from being with One-Wing?" Goodcop said. "Easy, protection from you fools in exchange I was to hack Canterlot's database and extract all the files I could find on the Elements of Harmony." "What a small price for a service like that." Badcop remarked. "Oh shut up." Sakamoto said and had the robot he hacked shoot the other six. "Now to begin my attack." Sakamoto laughed.

"I'm soooo bored..." Scootaloo moaned. "Yea kid. But that won't change that we have to stay here, it's for our protection. (Because no one would check our houses first.)" Rainbow said. "Hey! Where's your father?" Dash asked her adopted daughter after a moment. "I-I don't know." Scootaloo stammered as she noticed Starseeker was missing. The barn door swung in the breeze as if it had been opened. "Celestria d—it!" Dash yelled. "He better not get himself killed!"

Star was about 3 miles from Sweet Apple by now, he used his telepathy to hear what was going on in Pinkie's hiding place. "I hope they know what they are doing, and why isn't the Major there with them?" He thought. "And all these powers...telepathy, teleportation at small distances...and most of all _magic_. As he rushed to the rescue, he thought about what may be causing him to be able to use all these abilities. Then he looked down into a puddle of water. His eyes, glowed the same greenish blue as a SOLDIER Division guard that had Jenova's cells implanted in him. "How can this be? SOLDIER stopped the Jenova experiments _way _before I joined. The only ones with Jenova cells now a days are members of the royal family. So just _who _am _I_?" Star thought as he stared. But he soon snapped back to reality. "I need to get a move on if I want to save Pinkie Pie and those Cyber Security guys."

"Starseeker is going to be gone for awhile, but he will return." a voice in the corner of the barn said. "Aw man, how d' ya ponies keep gettin' in here?" Aj moaned. "I told you this wasn't the best place for us to hide." Dash remarked. "Hey Aeris." she called to the flower pony. "Hi Dash. This is important. There is a reason I've agreed to follow you and your friends. Star has told you the Jenova, has he not?" Aeris asked Twilight. "Yes he has." Twi replied. "So you know the events of _Final Fantasy VII_ are more or less true, except for a few minor differences?" Aeris continued. "Right." Twilight said. "Do ya know what they're sayin'?" Applejack asked Rarity. "You expect me to know?" Rarity replied, making sure not to rock her sleeping child. "Now stop making me yell so I don't wake up poor Generous Soul." "Well after Sephiroth was defeated, my greatest grandmother, Aerith left a prophecy. It said one that is a decedent of the hero, shall meet the decedent of the evil. He and six will break the limit of power and defeat the darkness in a very rough hour." Aeris said. "I believe Star is the hero and you 4, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, are the six. "Wasn't seeing that a mile away." Aj mumbled. "Yes! We get to go on an adventure!" Dash exclaimed. "Not just you. The picture in the archives also shows Princess Luna, me, and a pony with a black mane that wears a blue shirt and carries a sword with a black hilt." Aeris commented. "I wonder who that could be." Twilight said. "You'll meet him in due time. Come back when you have meet him _and _you've all have children.' Aeris said as she walked out the door. "She's a weird one..." Aj said. "Yes, but we must trust her." Twilight remarked. "It could be our only chance."

Badcop hid behind an over turned table, his mech damaged beyond any repair he could attempt at the moment. He angerly shot at the hacked robot with his rotary cannon. "Darn you! DIE ALREADY!" Badcop yelled as it got back up. "It's all yours kid, I'm outta bullets!' He called to Goodcop. "Great, as if I wasn't busy enough." Goodcop thought. "Don't worry Pinkie, I'm here. And I'll protect you with my life." he said. "I-I know you will.' Pinkie replied as she hid in the corner. "Come at me bro!" Goodcop yelled at the hacked robot. "Oh, I'm coming." Sakamoto replied. Goodcop started to fire his old revolver at the robot. But his antique weapon could only do so much against the robot's advanced armor. As his gun clicked he realized he only had those six rounds, he didn't pack any spares. Goodcop quickly shielded Pinkie with his body. "You're going to have to kill me first." "That isn't a problem." Sakamoto replied as he raised to robot's gun to Goodcop's forehead. "I always knew this job was going to be the end of at a young age." Goodcop thought.

"Bye Pinkie, I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect you..." Goodcop said. Just then, there was a electronic buzz, as Starseeker teleported in and cut Sakamoto's robot in half. "W-who are...?" Goodcop stammered. "Starseeker. But you'll know me as High Commander." Star answered. "Now where is the Major?" "She's in the Warehouse District. The Chief told her that he tracked The Laughing Mare to that location, sir." Goodcop said. "Thanks. Oh and kid, you keep my friend safe. Pinkie, you better hang on to him, he's a keeper." Star said as he teleported out so Badcop wouldn't ask questions. Speaking of which Badcop then walked around the corner. "What the hell is going on here?" he said. Then he noticed that Pinkie had her face buried into Goodcop's chest as he petted her head. "Am I interrupting something?" he said. "No. I'm taking Pinkie back to her friends, and I'll stay there. You'd better get a report ready for the chief.' Goodcop said as he helped Pinkie to her feet and walked her to the van. "Umm, ok then." Badcop said as they drove off.

"Alright Major be careful." the Chief said over the radio. "Read ya clearly chief." the Major replied. Then she turned around. "I thought I told you not to interfere." she said to Starseeker. "Last I checked you aren't in a position to give me orders." Star replied. "You're a MAJOR, I'm HIGH COMMANDER, got it memorized?" "Yea, whatever." the Major replied. "So what's the plan?" "Is he in this warehouse?" Star asked. "Yes, sir." Major said. "You go in the front, and I'll cover you from the back." Star replied. "A two sided attack, eh? If you say so." Major said.

Sakamoto tried to gather his stuff but it was too late, the Major busted in the front door. "Hooves up Laughing Mare!" she yelled. "Oh no, it's the fearless Major of Section 9..." Sakamoto said sarcastically as he reached for a pistol under his keyboard. "I said hooves up!" The Major repeated. "Of course." Sakamoto said with a smile as he raised his pistol. "But only if you put your weapon down!" he added with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

1The Hacking Mare; Downsized

The Birth of Overwhelming Laughter

Fluttershy's Side Story

by Hamon240

"Only if you put your weapon down." Sakamoto said with a laugh, keeping his gun targeted at the Major's head. "What is he thinking? I'm pointing a _sub-machine gun _in his face, and yet he threatens me with a _pistol?_" The Major thought. "What's he playing at?" "So what's it going to be?" Sakamoto asked. "Shall I kill you?" "I don't think so." Starseeker said as he came in, his Buster Sword placed at Sakamoto's back. "Y-you? B-but Master One-Wing _killed_ you!" Sakamoto stammered as he turned around. "I just I'm just a lucky s.o.b. of a pegasus." Star replied.

"Now, put the pistol down and your hooves up." Star commanded. "No!" Sakamoto shouted as he turned his gun into Starseeker's face. But as Sakamoto went to pull the trigger, Star slashed the whole gun in half. "Limit 1b: Cross-Slash!" he announced as he did it. He then turned to Sakamoto's computers, he stabbed his sword into the biggest monitor he saw and jumped up, leaving a large gash in the screen. "Limit 2a: Climmhazard. A useful technique." he said as he passed the Major. "Better take this fool into the Chief." "Yes, sir." The Major replied. "So Sakamoto, they've caught you." Sakamoto heard One-Wing say in his head. "Yes, sir..." he replied. "Well, I guess you weren't as smart as I thought." One-Wing said. "Enjoy the prison." "I'll see you there." Sakamoto commented. "Oh no, you won't, because if they catch me after what I'm about to do, I'll be getting the death sentence." One-Wing replied.

The Major and Star went back to Sweet Apple Arches and found that Pinkie and Goodcop had been there. "Where's Badcop?" the Major asked her inferior officer. "He's giving our report to the Chief." Goodcop answered. "Yes and what an eventful report it is." The Chief said over the radio. "Goodcop, your partner told me of your sacrifice to keep the target safe, I do believe you've earned your weeks pay and some vacation time." "Thank you Chief." Goodcop said with a bow. "And you Major. The Laughing Mare, where is he?" the Chief asked. "I've got him here." the Major answered. "Good. Bring him in." The Chief said. "That will be all." With that the radio turned off.

"Aren't you coming Goodcop?" The Major asked as she got into the van after throwing Sakamoto I the back. "No, I'm going to spend my time here." Goodcop replied. "Oh and Major." "Yes?" the Major answered. "Could you tell the Movers to bring my stuff here to Ponyville? I think I'll be more comfortable living here." Goodcop said. "All righty then." The Major said. "I'll do that." "Thanks." Goodcop said as The Major drove off. "Now, why don't you show me where you live." he said to Pinkie. 'OK!" She replied. The trauma of today's earlier events obviously forgotten, maybe even, for the best.

The Hospital, 1 week later

"How are you little colt? Come on Overwhelming Laughter you can tell mommy." Pinkie said to a small child that looked pretty much like a genderbent version of herself, with green eyes. "So, Pinkie. The wife of a cop and a mother now." Rarity said. "Looks like we've left you in the dust Applejack, all alone, since your granny died, and now Big Macintosh has left you to watch Applebloom." "You know Rarity, for someone who presses manners so much, you can be such a bi—." But Aj was cut off. "Applejack! You should know better than to use that kind of language in front of children!" Pinkie said. "But she has a point. Rarity can be...that word sometimes." Dash said. "Besides, I'm sure Fluttershy, where ever she may be is still alone to." Twilight commented. "Do you mean the yellow pegasus in the next room over?" Goodcop asked. "HUHHH?" Dash, Twi, Aj, Pinkie, Star, and Rarity stammered in unison. They looked into the room, sure enough, it was Fluttershy, and a male that wore a red cloak, his yellow mane was short in the back, his bangs came down the right side of his face.

"OMG!" Rarity exclaimed. "What..." Aj mumbled. "That Fluttershy has a mate?" "NO! It's the fact that her mate is...Humble Soul! Famous royal guard, alchemist, and the brother of another famous alchemist named Short Temper!" Rarity exclaimed. "And he's wearing a jacket that _I _designed." But something else caught Applejack's eye, Fluttershy was holding a pair of twins. One colt and one filly. The colt's eyes where dark blue, and his mane was more golden than his body's coat. The filly had light green eyes, and was the mirror image of her mother. "Oh, hi...Humble dear, these are my friends...Starseeker, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack. Hey, where's Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy said as she saw her friends walk in the door.

"She's in the next room over." Star answered. "We're here cause she just had a colt as well. His name is Overwhelming Laughter." "Oh...well his name is Willingheart." Fluttershy said holding up her colt. "And she's Kindheart, named after my mother." she added holding up her filly. "So, I guess he was the one guarding you while you were away." Star said. "Yes, I was." Humble Soul answered. "It's nice to finally meet you High Commander Starseeker." "Likewise, so why don't yo get us up to speed with what happened to Fluttershy." "Yes sir." Humble Soul said with a salute.

Manehatten, 4 weeks ago

"Ummm, shouldn't I be hiding with my friends?" Fluttershy asked. "No, I can offer more protection. So I shall keep you safe until the one that's after you has been caught." Humble Soul answered. "The pony that's after you is a psycho killer that goes by the alias of The Chopper. He also goes by 66, since his name is #66 on death row." "Eppp!" Fluttershy squeaked. "Does he-he want to kill me?" "No, he wants to capture you and take you to his boss." Humble Soul said. "Now lets get you to my place."

Manehatten, three weeks ago

"H-humble Soul..." Fluttershy said with a blush. "Yes." he answered. "I-I love you." Flutter replied nervously. "I love you to." Humble replied. Just then a load crash sounded as the window shattered, and standing in the middle of the room was #66: The Chopper.

"Come here little filly, and I won't chop your boyfriend to pieces." 66 said to Flutter as he held Humble Soul down. "Umm, uhhh..." Fluttershy stammered as he backed into a corner. "Run!" Humble Soul said as he transmuted a small dagger and used it to smack The Chopper's meat cleaver out of his hand. "Ah!" 66 exclaimed. And as 66 punched Humble in the face to put him in his place, Fluttershy bucked him to the open window. "I'll kill you if you hurt him anymore!" she yelled. "Humble, call the cops." "Uh, sure..." Humble Soul said as he wiped blood off his lip and picked up the phone. As the cops took him away, Fluttershy laid in Humble Soul's lap. "It's about time." he said.

Road approaching Ponyville, Yesterday

"We need to get there soon!" Humble Soul yelled at the driver. "We're in town limits now!" the drive replied. "You said the hospital right?" "Yes, please!" Humble said. "Well we're there, get out." the driver said. "Thank you." Humble said as he got Fluttershy into a wheelchair.

Present Time

"Wow, that's a lot." Dash said. "Yea..it is..." Applejack commented sadly. "Imma go home...ya'll... see ya later..." "What's with her?" Dash asked. "Envy..." Star answered.

Zephyr Ninja Clan Reservation, the next night

"Who are you?" the Clan elder asked One-Wing. "Your death." the alicorn replied as he held his hoof up in the air and the whole reservation burst into flames. "I'm done playing. Now to go under and get "Mother" and the Black Orb." One-Wing said. In one of the burnt houses a mother was telling her child to run. "I can't just leave you mother!" the earth pony ninja yelled. "GO Settled Score! You have to live so you can avenge the clan!" his mother replied. And with this his mother died. Settled Score ran as far away as he could. He was a young adult, at least 18. He had a black mane, wore a blue shirt, and had a sword with a black hilt that blended into the sheath, held to his back with purple rope. Settled Score ran and ran continuously, not knowing he was headed for Sweet Apple Arches.


End file.
